Your Eyes Always Glued To Me
by MsteryVamp
Summary: Xaim's Somebody was Axels' sister but he doesn't know that. When Xaim came into the Organization, she came with a price. Always hiding her face, bonding with Larxene,Hiding secrets,bending crystals... what could possibly go wrong? Demyx/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Axel is lying on the floor, dying , remembering everything- Betraying the Organization, letting Roxas go and hurting his sister. His sister was one the only people he liked out of the Organization (Of course). She was one of a kind, sensitive and everyone loved her (Including Larxene).

And when he says _was _it doesn't mean she's dead, no she's just gone.

Like she's gone at the face of the Earth.

But all Axel wanted to do at that moment was to say goodbye to his twin before he disapeared completely. Sora came up to him in a matter of seconds, shocked at what Axel just did. "You're ... Fading away..." He turned to him. "Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean?" He drew a ghastly breath before carrying on. "Not that Nobodies actualy HAVE beings, right?" He remarked.

"Anyway, I digress. Go find Kairi and a girl, a girl called Xaim, she's my sister and she's holding onto her heart but at the same time dying. Go find her and persuade her to let go. I don't care if she'll have no heart but she'll live." Sora nodded in understanding.

Axel pulled out a picture of a girl in a Organization uniform, with red hair in a lond twist down her back, blazing emerald eyes and two pairs of triangles on her face - one pair right under her eyes and another further down her cheeks.

Standing next to the redhead was a boy with the same uniform and he had spiky blonde hair with deep blue eyes, like the sea.

Then, suddenly, Axel started to speak again, "Oh almost... Forgot. Sorry for what I did to Kairi."

Sora panicked again, scared he'll lose a friend. "When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." "Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be into it, you know?... Haven't got one." He laughed with no humor, at all and pain.

Sora actualy found the will to speak again. "Axel, what were you trying to do?"

Axel stated his answer like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wanted to see Roxas. He... And Xaim was the only ones I liked... They made me feel... Like I had a heart. It's kind of... Funny... You make me feel... The same."

Axel stopped in his tracks, not wanting to go any further. "Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go." He opened a portal for Sora to finish his goal.

Before Sora went through, Axel stopped him.

"Just so you know, don't ever get Xaim angry."

With that last sentence, Axel disapeared into the darkness forever.

"Axel..."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is a bit you know crap but all want is some feedback please ? x**

Chapter 1.

(Mai's POV)

"MAI! MAI! MAI GET UP!" Lea shouted, so loud it echoed through the entire house. "Why? It's too early." I mumbled into my pillow. I have no idea how he heard me but scary enough he did. Maybe he was superman in disguise and had superman hearing. That be cool.

"Isa's here." Those two words are the only words that can get me out of bed in a morning. Thing is I've had this crush on Isa for... Well really forever.

In a matter of five seconds flat, I was out of bed and fully refreshed. "Haha. Thought so. We'll meet you 'round front." Damn it. I just realised once again my twin has humiliated me.

"OK" After getting ready and doing my hair.

OK, one of the things me and Lea has in common is our hair. We're addicted. He has short spiky, hot hair and I have flaming, flowing hair that goes up to my hips and a fiery hair clip that I never ever take out.

Anywayyyy... When I got to the front garden they weren't there. Great, they ditched me. Just as I drew back a sigh, something lunged at me in five seconds flat.

I looked up and saw Lea and Isa, with giant stupid grins on their faces. Damn, they sure are heavy. "Ugh, guys can get up a second, one of you is actually killing a lung here." Still grinning like cheshire cats, they nodded and got up.

"Come on, let's go." Lea said, a little too enthusiastic, and ran off. I looked up at Isa with utter confusion on my face hoping he would tell me what gotten into Lea. But he didn't, he did something so much more.

He turned and captured my lips with his. My stomach flipped, danced and was even doing the tango. Isa was the first to break the kiss, looked me dead in the eyes and tapped his nose. JUst after that enhanting moment he ran off the same direction Lea went.

Then I thought 'Eh what the heck...' Then I went to my two best friends I always and will have.

When I found them, they were in the square hovering over a boy on the ground. "This yours?" Lea was holding a wooden key? Oh. Here we go again. I snuck over behind Isa and leaped onto his back. I don't why I kissed him, I just did. Maybe it was a reaction from earlier.

As I peered at him, I swear I could see him blushing. "Lea, we don't have time for this." What? Why? What's happening?

"Lighten up Isa. It'll only take a sec." I groaned internaly, knowing where this is going. "You still play with toy swords. That's cute." Lea turned, mocking the boy. Then he got out his frisbees and started showing off again. "Ta da. Now this right here. What do ya think?"

"Not a whole lot." The boy finally spoke. My laugh was muffled into Isa's shoulder. Finally someone apart from me or Isa acually showed him up. "You're just jealous," Doubt it. "I'm Lea. Got it memorized? What's your name?"

"Ventus." "OK, Ventus let's fight." Ah and here it is. "Fight? Why would I wanna do that?" Ventus asked, cluless.

"You scared of losing." Again I highly doubt it. "Come on."

Ventus acually got up to fight

After their 'Fight', Lea was on the floor panting while Ventus was hovering over him, standing tall and proud. Wow, I bet that got Lea's manly pride down. "You... Had enough?" Lea said still out of breath. " 'Cuz I'm willing to call it a draw if you are." Ventus nodded and laughed.

I got off Isa and walked over to Lea and the boy. "I think the only thing you was a big 'L' on your forheadfor Loser, Lame-" "And Laughable." I finished off for him.

"What? Isn't this the part where you cheer me up or something, 'You're just having a bad day.' or 'That's what you get for pulling your punches.' Some friends." Lea said, mockingly. "Oh, so we're supposed to lie." I giggled furiously at Lea's face. "You see what I gotta put up with,"

He said while crossing his arms over his head, laying down. "Sure hope you don't have any friends like them." We all laughed for a while and when we calmed Isa turned serious again. "Lea, Mai, we have to go." "OK" We said in unision.

Twin thing.

"What is it with you picking stray puppies?" Isa asked, cooly. "Yeah my thoughts exactly." "I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside peoples memories I can live forever." I smiled instantly at that thought. That would be nice... Being remembered forever.

"I know I won't forget you. Believe me I try all the time." I muttered.

"See I'm Immortal."

"You're obnoxious," Isa said. "And cocky." I trailed on. We all looked up at the castle above, staring dreamily at it.

"You ready?"

Whatever I agreed to it changed all of us.

A.N Hey like I said it's not as good as all the other KH Fanfics but all

I would is feed back ok thanks xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy me again just popping in. Look the other day I had an Anonymous (Can't spell that) review and he/she said some horrible things about my story and I just had to delete it. I'm trying my best on this story, I'm new, I'm young. This is NOT a Mary-sue and I'm sorry with any OOC-ness and from now on if anyone posts anonymous reviews I WILL delete them so don't bother.

Thanks and on with the story. :) M. X

Disclaimer: Yeahhh I don't own any of these except Xaim :D X

5 years later

These past five years have been disastorous in Hallow Bastion. The terrifying scenes replaying again and again in my head of my brother and lover being attacked and their hearts torn away from their bodies by these evil, black, little monsters with big round, yellow eyes and a shape of an heart carved onto its chest.

I was a coward.

Lea told me to run and hide; so I did. Not one glance back, I'm weak, running and hiding from the world, not fighting and protecting Lea and Isa.

"Hey Freak!"

Oh shit.

After I heard their voices, I did the the only thing I could do, I ran. Again. Once a coward, always a coward.

Once in a dark alley way I had no where to go until I suddenly saw a gate where a dead end was supposed to be. It led me to a old grave yard.

Daydreaming, while, I wandered the gloomy atmostsphere, I suddenly felt a presence behind me. It was a Heartless. The very own monster that murdered the heroes of Radiant Garden.

I didn't even have a chance to fight- These were my last thoughts as my heart was torn away.

Now I'm just empty.

How did it happen so quick?

All I remember is a man in red whispering a deadly secret that changed my new non-exsistent life.

A day later.

Castle That Never Was

3rd person POV

A meeting was called in the home of Organization XIII. When everyone took their place, Xemnas, The Superior made his announcement. "As it is known that we have reached our goal of XIII members, and onto XIV, but I believe VI and IV has discovered a rare nobody, that just turned yesterday. Xaim, number XV, The Crystalised Witch."

As on que, a feminine figure, dressed in a white cloat and black zippers hanging off of them. The exact opposite of the other nobodies surrounding the new recruit, walked inwards of the the circle as a shadow from her hood casted all way down so no one could see her face.

"Hey, what's so special about her that she gets a different coat?" **(I know, terrible insult)**

She lifted her eyes on a man with pink hair, a feminine shape and a awful scowl upon his face. "Well I believe that's for me to know and for you to wonder, pretty boy." **(Again terrible insult)** She made sure she spoke every word to the pink haired, crude man with acid seething through her voice.

Xemnas, ignoring the pair, continued; "VII will be her mentor." With that sentence, Xemnas disapeared in nothing along with all the other members.

Except one.

A blue haired nobody, with a giant 'X' scar on his face, grabbed the females armand dragged her out of the Round Room. "First things first, has Xemnas explained everything about Nobodies, Heartless and Kingdom Hearts?" His voice was so cold, she oddly wanted to know why. With a silent nod, he carried on. "Okay, first, I'll show you your room and then I'll stop you off at the Grey Area to introduce you to everyone."

After that a intense silence drifted between the two until they stopped at the new door with the number XV brassed on the door.

Inside the room was just like the rest of the castle.

Simple.

Plain.

A bed in the middle, two nightstans, a wardrobe and a view that she couldn't even think of words to describe. "What's your name?" The girl, Xaim, had spoken for the first time since the meeting.

"Saix." Came the Blunette's reply.

"Well, thank you Saix." Then suddenly the mysterious figure carelessly strolled out of the room, confused, Saix followed.

**Eh bad ending but oh well feedback please but NO anonymous reviews. Sorry I took forever to upload but I'm lazy. Ha.**

**M. XxX**


End file.
